


Gum

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one piece of gum left and Barry really wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gum

Barry sighed as he walked into the cortex. Len was sitting there as Lisa spoke to Caitlin over something.

“Hey.” Barry greeted with a sigh.

“Hello.” Len responded with a smile.

“Do you have any gum? I have a gross taste in my mouth.” Len pulled out a pack.

“Sorry Red, last piece.”

“Oh come on.” Barry huffed.

“Nope.” Len kept it away. With narrowed eyes Barry sped quickly. Happily he blew a bubble. Len glared at him in response.

“Hey Barry.” Cisco called as walked in. Barry blew another bubble.

“Hey Cisco. Caitlin and Lisa are in the other room, Stein’s in your lab with Harry and Iris has dragged Hartley out.” Barry informed before chewing the gum more.

“Thanks man.” Barry turned with a cheeky grin towards Len. The next thing he knew though he was being yanked forward and kissed.

“Mm.” Barry let his eyes slip shut as he leaned closer, hand pressing against Len’s cheek. Len’s tongue slid across his lower lip before the older man nibbled on it. Mouth opening with a moan, Barry pressed closer. He felt Len’s tongue slip in as he lost himself more to the kiss.

“Oh come on.” Cisco groaned as he walked in, the girls with him. Immediately Barry pulled back, face burning red. Len just smirked as he leant back in his chair, blowing a bubble.

“Hey!” Barry shouted.

“Ew!” Came Cisco.

“What?” Caitlin asked in confusion.

“Barry had the gum first.”

“Oh!”

“Oh my god Lenny.” Lisa laughed.

“Give me that back!” Barry growled. Len just smirked.

“You’re going to have to make me.” In seconds Barry was in Len’s lap, tongue in mouth as he kissed and tried to get the gum back. Len just chuckled, humoring Barry as the others left the room with various expressions of discomfort.


End file.
